


Una vez mordido...

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, protective McCoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Un par de gemelos han llegado al Enterprise y aún deben aprender que las cosas no son como aparentan. Primera parte de un par de drabbles.





	Una vez mordido...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642923) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—No te preocupes —susurró Christine—. McCoy está siempre malhumorado.  
  
John sonrió con petulancia.  
  
—Tengo un plan para ganármelo.  
  
Él alzó su voz para que fuese escuchada fácilmente.  
  
—¿Qué estaba pensando la Flota Estelar al asignar como Primer Oficial a un vulcano que ni siquiera puede entender emociones?  
  
John sonrió mientras McCoy giraba en su dirección.

—Enfermero Doe, menudo montón de sandeces. El señor Spock es el mejor Primer Oficial en la Flota. Sabe más de emociones que usted de vulcanos, ¡eso seguro¡ Así que piense acerca de sus propias limitaciones antes de señalar las de otros, o ¡no durará ni dos semanas en el Enterprise!  
  
John cerró rápidamente su boca.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] El título del drabble hace referencia a un dicho inglés [Once bitten, twice shy]. Opté por traducirlo con literalidad a falta de mejores equivalentes en español.


End file.
